Jesper Fahey
Jesper Fahey is a Zemeni-born sharpshooter and a member of The Dregs. Appearance Jesper is of Zemeni nationality and has dark brown skin. He always has his pearl-handled pistols with him, wherever he goes. Fellow Dregs member Inej Ghafa describes him as being 'long and lean', especially without his pistols and remarked on how he looked like a gangly-limbed bird. Jesper has gray eyes because his father is from the Wandering Isles. Personality Jesper is a gambler. He is witty and sarcastic, but is friendly when he wants to be. Though Jesper has good intentions, he can be loose-tongued at times. He is good-natured, cocky, and teasing. When Jesper feels overwhelmed he rests his hands on his pistols to keep from fidgeting. Because of the recklessness that comes from not using his Grisha powers, his impulsiveness sometimes leads to him to making bad decisions. Because of this he feels like a screwup and he has low self-esteem. In Six of Crows, he has a crush Wylan Van Eck, Jan Van Eck's son. History Jesper grew up on a farm with his father and Grisha mother. They were all very close. His mother died because of her powers, and afterwards he was ordered by his father to never use his own to prevent anything similar from happening to him. However, when a Grisha doesn't use their powers, they become "sick". For Jesper, this meant that a seemingly endless amount of energy built up inside of him, causing him to become reckless and impulsive. Jesper left his home country Novyi Zem, ostensibly to attend university in Ketterdam. However, he soon became addicted to gambling and fell into debt to support his addiction. He uses gun fights and gambling to distract himself from the restlessness and anxiety he feels, craving adrenaline rush. He joined the Dregs soon after arriving in Ketterdam to cover up his gambling debts, as well as support his addiction, and became an ally and friend of Kaz Brekker. At the beginning of Crooked Kingdom , his father still thinks he attends the university. Powers and Abilities Jesper is a Grisha, specifically a Fabrikator, otherwise known as a Durast. In Novyi Zem, Grisha are referred to as zowa, meaning "blessed". However, he has not been trained, so his powers are not properly honed and rather weak. He's also a talented sharpshooter and marksman. Wylan believes that the reason Jesper is such good shot is that he uses his powers to guide his bullets. In Six of Crows, Jesper uses his powers to help Kaz and Wylan break out of their cells in the Ice Court Relationships Wylan Van Eck Jesper and Wylan are shown to be in a relationship by the end of Crooked Kingdom. Jesper likes Wylan's stupid face Colm Fahey Colm Fahey, a Zemeni jurda ''farmer, is Jesper's father Aditi Hilli (deceased) was Jesper's mother and Colm Fahey's wife. Aditi taught Jesper how to shoot. Seeing as she was a Fabrikator, too, this fuels Wylan's theory about Jesper's aim. Memorable Quotes Six of Crows * “Usually people don't start hating each other until a week into the job, but you two have a head start.” * “Maybe your tutors didn't cover this lesson, but you do not argue with a man covered in blood and a knife up his sleeve.” * What could he do with a pile of scratch that big? Jesper could just imagine his father saying, ''Land yourself in a pile of shit twice as big. * "Fine. But if Pekka Rollins kills us all, I'm going to get Wylan's ghost to teach my ghost to play the flute just so that I can annoy the hell out of your ghost." * "Well, we've managed to get ourselves locked into the most secure prison in the world. We're either geniuses or the dumbest sons of bitches to ever breathe air.” * “If any of you survive, make sure I have an open casket. The world deserves a few more moments with this face.” * "Stop being dense. You're cuter when you're smart." * "I don't know! ... Maybe I liked your stupid face." Crooked Kingdom * "Don't worry, Da. People point guns at each other all the time in Ketterdam. It's basically a handshake" - Pg. 79 Ch. 5 * "Thought of me? Late at night? What was I wearing?" * "You're stupid about a lot of things, Wylan, but you're not stupid." * "I made a mistake. I let my bad get the best of my good, but for Saints’ sake, Kaz, how long are you going to make me pay for a little forgiveness? ... How many times have I had your back in a fight? How many times have I gotten it right? Doesn’t that count for anything?" * "I told you, I like your stupid face." Navigation Category:Characters Category:Six of Crows Characters Category:Grisha Category:Materialki Category:Durasts Category:Males